


I Do

by JessicaLynne



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M, The Marriage of Mary Russell, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Mary Russell's wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Russell
Kudos: 2





	I Do

February 17, 1921, Yorkshire

As we entered the chapel of Holmes' childhood home, my breath was taken away. Beeswax candles were everywhere, filling the chapel with the aroma of honey. Sweet but not cloyingly so. Surprisingly, there was also a chuppah as well!

Our journey here had been rushed somewhat. I personally would not have minded a simple ceremony at the Sussex or London registry. Holmes, however, wished to marry at his childhood home, so off to Yorkshire we went in the middle of the night.

As I walked with my soon to be husband up the aisle to the altar, I had to admit I was a bit nervous. I could tell he was too. Giving up the solitary bachelor's life could not have been easy for him. He had told me he was very much set in his ways, something I knew quite well already and which did not matter to me one bit.  
I had my own habits as well.

The chaplain stood waiting as we came to the altar. We stood under the chuppah.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I give myself, of my own free will," I answered.

"Please face each other and join your hands." We did so.

"Will you, William Sherlock Escott Leslie Holmes, take Mary Judith Russell to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you live with her in the holy estate of matrimony, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all others, cleave yourself only to her, until you are parted by death?"

"I will."

"And will you, Mary Judith Russell, take William Sherlock Escott Leslie Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you live with him in the holy estate of matrimony, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and forsaking all others, cleave yourself only to him, until you are parted by death?"

"I will."

"May I have the rings, please?" Holmes reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with two gold bands inside. The chaplain took the smaller one and gave it to Holmes, giving the larger one to me. 

Sliding the band on my left ring finger, Holmes spoke clearly. "With this ring I thee wed. All my worldly goods on thee I bestow." I repeated the same vow, sliding Holmes' ring onto his finger. 

"With the giving of vows and the exchange of rings, by the power vested in me under the laws of King Edward, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr Holmes, you may kiss your bride." We kissed, far more tenderly than on the dock. The chaplain then surprised us by filling a small glass with wine. We each drank half, then the chaplain wrapped the empty glass in a handkerchief and set it on the floor for Holmes to break with his foot. "Mazel tov, Mr and Mrs Sherlock Holmes!"


End file.
